La Tentation Du Diable
by Amy-Lynn Johnson
Summary: Je ne connais pas la catégorie Misc. Ce texte n'est associé à rien, basé sur rien. Je me suis peut être trompée de catégorie. Tant pis. Deux personnes succombent à la tentation, alors qu'ils ne devraient pas ... Ils sont qu'amis désormais, n'est ce pas ?


**Je ne connais pas vraiment la catégorie Misc, ce texte n'est associé à rien, ce n'est basé sur rien. Je me suis peut être trompée de catégorie donc. Tant pis !**

**Écrit il y a longtemps, juste un texte, une bribe d'histoire. Sans début, sans suite, sans fin, ou du moins nulle part ailleurs que dans ma tête.**

Mon corps désirait le sien, c'était inévitable. A chacun de ses mouvements, mon corps s'adaptait pour être toujours dirigé vers le sien. Je laissais ma main reposer à quelques millimètres de la sienne, d'une manière innocente, en me demandant si j'avais le droit de la rapprocher plus encore. Serait-ce dépasser les limites que de lui demander de m'allonger à ses cotés dans mon lit ? Le manque de confort du tas de couvertures qui me servait de lit à ses pieds était une bonne excuse. Je me retenais cependant. Une action déplacée pourrait le braquer et je n'aurais même plus droit au plaisir d'admirer son torse éclairé par la lumière qui se faufilait dans les interstices des volets de ma chambre. Il fallait que je me concentre sur ce qu'il me disait plus que sur le son de sa voix et les mouvements de ses lèvres. Il fallait que je chasse de mon esprit l'obsession que j'avais de fixer si intensément ses mains, dont je connaissais le plaisir qu'elles pouvaient provoquer sur ma peau, ou encore son pyjama, si fin qu'il dévoilait aisément les formes de son anatomie. Les minutes continuaient de s'épuiser les unes après les autres sans que notre conversation ne prenne fin. Avions-nous déjà discuté philosophie aussi longtemps du temps où nous étions un couple ? Je ne crois pas. Ses paroles, bien que dénuées des mots doux dont je rêvais, m'apaisaient. Après quinze jours de célibat, j'avais toujours autant besoin de réconfort et d'affection, et parler avec Alexis me faisait du bien, surtout après avoir passé des heures à me morfondre puis à pleurer silencieusement à côté de lui. Au bout d'un moment, alors que j'étais adossée au lit, inclinée vers sa tête à moitié dans le vide, il se plaint d'avoir mal à la nuque et me proposa que nous nous allongeâmes l'un à coté de l'autre sur mon lit. En évitant de trop prêter attention aux soubresauts de joie de mon estomac, je m'allongeai donc à ses cotés, ma tête agréablement posée où elle avait été invitée : sur son épaule, dans le creux de son bras. La philosophie était un bon sujet de discussion, mais nous dérivâmes rapidement vers un sujet à la fois gênant de par le fait que nous ne soyons plus ensemble, et impossible à éviter de par notre proximité. Le sexe, où plutôt notre envie de sexe. Et même plus exactement notre envie de l'autre. Je lui avais déjà avoué que son corps, et ce qu'il était capable de faire au mien, hantait mes esprits depuis notre rupture. A présent c'était lui qui tentait de m'expliquer que ses instincts d'homme tentaient de prendre le dessus sur son respect pour moi. Alexis n'était pas un connard, il ne voulait pas abuser de moi, car nous savions tout les deux qu'il n'y avait des sentiments que de mon côté. Il restait cependant un être humain muni d'un pénis et doué d'une mémoire et d'une imagination débordantes. Il avait dévoré mon corps du regard toute la journée, et mon aveu de la fois précédente sur le fait qu'il était partout dans mes pensées, et souvent de manière érotique, avait trotté dans sa tête en semant beaucoup d'idées salaces. Il me désirait lui aussi. Le problème restait qu'il ne me désirait pas moi mais mon corps, sans aucune once de sentiments amoureux, contrairement à moi. Il se concentrait donc très fort sur cette petite lumière dans son esprit qui l'empêchait de dépasser les limites de notre nouvelle amitié. Nous parlâmes de cette lumière, son aspect dans nos esprits, sa fonction, sa manière de s'éteindre ou de disparaître progressivement parmi les autres, comme cela se passait actuellement. Nos esprits, plus réveillés que jamais, prenaient rapidement conscience de ma cuisse sur la sienne, ma main sur son torse, la sienne sur ma taille à me caresser tendrement et langoureusement à la fois et des quelques millimètres qui séparaient à peine nos visages. Comment en étions nous arrivés là ? La gravité de la situation s'intensifia lorsqu'il m'annonça qu'il n'était pas fatigué du tout, malgré l'heure si avancée dans la nuit, qu'il pensait que nous n'allions pas dormir de si tôt, que nous étions en voie de dépasser les limites, en voie de perpétuer cette sorte de tradition qui unissait nos corps à chaque nuit passée dans la même pièce. Que faisions nous ? Il n'était pourtant pas un salaud, il me respectait et se respectait. Et je n'étais pas stupide au point de retomber dans ses bras, de me laisser aller à ce que me dictaient mes sentiments en sachant qu'ils n'étaient pas réciproques. Sa voix, de plus en plus rauque, virile, ses caresses sur ma taille, de plus en plus lascives à mon idée, et ses paroles, de plus en plus révélatrices de son envie de se laisser aller à ses envies, toutes dirigées vers l'union de nos corps, tout cela envoyait des vagues de désir dans tout mon corps, le désir et l'excitation picotant entre mes cuisses. Je finis par céder à sa demande et lui avouai mon envie de laisser glisser ma cuisse jusqu'à l'autre côté de son corps, de façon à ce que je me retrouve à califourchon sur lui, alors qu'il se demandait à voix haute à quoi bon suivre la morale, quand l'infraction est si tentante. Nous étions jeunes après tout. Nous connaissions déjà de long en large le corps de l'autre, après des mois et mois de fréquentation. Une visite de nos langues dans la bouche de l'autre, de nos mains partout sur le corps de l'autre, une visite comme nous l'avions souvent faite, cela ne pouvait pas faire de mal, non ? D'un murmure rauque et sensuel commentant à quel point ce n'était pas bien de vaquer à nos désirs, il remonta le drap sur nos corps et laissa tomber ses lèvres sur les miennes, laissant au diable nos bonnes manières, et gardant pour nous le plaisir ultime de l'acte charnel...


End file.
